Special Friendship
by Flor de Cerejeira
Summary: Você tem um amigo especial? Aquele que a gente tem lembranças que nunca mais vai esquecer?


**One-shot de aniversário para um amigo especial.**

Outono.

Sakura caminhava lentamente pelo centro de Tomoeda. O outono era uma época realmente linda! A paisagem amarelada dava àquela cidade um ar especial, como se a deixasse tão alegre quanto na primavera. As flores das cerejeiras cobriam o chão, deixando Tomoeda especialmente aconchegante.

E sem contar que Sakura amava roupas de frio!

Vestia um jeans básico de cintura baixa, uma blusa branca de manga comprida e um cachecol preto. Por cima, o sobretudo também preto, escondia a câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço. A boina prendia seu cabelo, e deixava que algumas mechas da franja caíssem sobre seus olhos.

_Ontem é uma ruga da sua testa_

_Ontem é uma promessa que você quebrou_

A única coisa que incomodava Sakura era que todo outono ela passava com o nariz vermelho, e isso era irritante! Tomoyo costumava dizer que ela ficava encantadora com o nariz e as bochechas coradas, mas ainda sim a incomodava.

Ela iria encontrar-se com a prima no France Café. Tinham combinado de acertar os últimos detalhes das fotos do casamento, já que era Sakura quem cuidaria de tudo.

_Não feche os seus olhos_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

Ela havia se formado em fotografia há dois anos, e seria 'um prazer imenso, e uma das maiores realizações de sua vida fotografar o casamento da minha melhor prima!'. (palavras da própria!).

Por incrível que pareça ela não estava atrasada. Então, andava com tranqüilidade pelas ruazinhas estreitas do centro da cidade, observando a paisagem com grande admiração e felicidade.

_Essa é a sua vida e hoje é tudo o que você tem agora_

_E hoje é tudo o que você sempre teve_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

Ela passou pela pracinha e viu um casal abraçado. Próximo a eles haviam crianças brincando com as folhas amareladas, provavelmente sujando toda a roupa que estavam usando.

Ela sorriu. Com a correria do dia-a-dia, ela nem notava mais essas coisas tão simples.

Mais a frente alguns garotos jogavam futebol americano. Era uma tarde de sol, mas fria.

Sakura observava as vitrines das lojas, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Na vitrine da joalheria, havia uma pequena sakura cravejada com pedras roseadas chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que ainda faltava meia hora pro horário marcado.

_Isso é tudo que você sonhou ser?_

_Quando o mundo era jovem_

_E você tinha tudo a perder_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

Ao entrar na loja e procurar uma atendente, Sakura se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz que a chamava.

"Sakura?" Perguntou Shaoran "é você mesmo?".

"Shaoran? Nossa! Quanto tempo!" disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Ele continuava o mesmo. Os cabelos castanhos rebeldes caiam nos olhos âmbares, que contrastavam com a pele branca. A barba mal feita, e a camisa social preta faziam bem o estilo dele. E o sorriso continuava irresistivelmente lindo.

Shaoran estava espantado na maneira como Sakura se tornou uma mulher bonita. Era impressão ou os olhos dela se tornaram mais verdes? Ele não pode ver o comprimento do cabelo preso pela boina, mas pode ver que continuavam da mesma cor dourada de sempre.

E como sempre seu nariz estava vermelho e suas bochechas coradas por causa do frio.

Ficaram encarando-se por uns instantes, com milhões de pensamentos passando por suas mentes, até que a balconista os interrompeu.

"Senhorita, não temos mais o pingente que estava exposto. Acabou de ser vendido." Disse a atendente.

"O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar na china?" Perguntou Sakura, não contendo a curiosidade de saber o que o amigo de infância fazia na cidade.

"Vim resolver uns assuntos pessoais." Disse, com um olhar vago para qualquer ponto interessante no chão. Na verdade ele iria casar-se, e só veio tratar da mudança da sua noiva para a China. Mas sem motivo aparente, ele ocultou esse detalhe de Sakura.

Ela continuou calada.

_Ontem é uma criança numa esquina_

_Ontem está morto e acabado._

Sem nenhuma palavra, Sakura agradeceu a jovem atendente e disse:

"Foi bom te ver, Xiao Lang." Dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, saiu sem dizer mais nada.

"Senhor, estes são os modelos que eu lhe disse. Esta Flor de Cerejeira era a última da vitrine."

Ele não deu atenção. Não soube explicar porque vê-la saindo daquela maneira, o deixou extremamente angustiado. Um aperto e uma estranha nostalgia tomaram conta do seu coração. Sakura ainda mexia com ele.

_Essa é a sua vida_

_Você é quem você quiser ser_

_Essa é a sua vida_

_Você é quem você quiser ser_

"_Por Deus Li! Faz cinco anos!" _repetiu para si mesmo, e num sussurro ele disse:

"Foi bom te ver também..." Mas ela já havia saído.

"Senhor? O Senhor está bem?"

"Sim, estou. Vou levar a estrela e a flor, por favor." Disse, voltando à consciência.

Três dias depois...

Sakura estava em seu estúdio revelando algumas fotos, quando a campainha tocou. Tropeçando pelas coisas espalhadas no caminho, correu para atender à porta.

"Li?" Perguntou espantada.

"Sakura, vim entregar-lhe algo." Disse, estendendo a pequena caixa que estava em suas mãos. "Mas, por favor, só abra quando eu sair."

"Tudo bem..." Ela não teve tempo de responder. Shaoran segurou seu rosto, afastou uma mecha de cabelo de caia docemente sobre os olhos e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, e repetiu e disse num sussurrou: 'Wo Ai Ni'. Ele virou-se e foi embora.

Mesmo sem entender, Sakura não teve reação. Depois de fechar a porta continuou parada alguns instantes. O que significava aquilo? E aquelas palavras em chinês?

Depois de alguns segundos, abriu a caixinha.

Era o pingente que ela havia visto aquele dia. E embaixo havia um envelope branco.

O convite de casamento de Shaoran.

"Assuntos pessoais..." disse sorrindo.

_Isso é tudo que você sonhou ser?_

_Enquanto o mundo foi jovem_

_E você tinha tudo a perder._

Sakura não foi ao casamento. Na mesma data aconteceria o casamento de Tomoyo e Eriol na Inglaterra e depois ela viajaria à Austrália para fazer um curso.

Mas mesmo assim, enviou um presente.

_Logo depois que saiu da joalheria, ela foi encontrar-se com Tomoyo no France Café, e do outro lado da rua havia um restaurante. Lá, ela viu Shaoran e sua noiva._

_Ela tinha que admitir, eles formavam um casal muito lindo. Ela conhecia Mei Ling desde os tempos de colégio._

_Sem perder tempo, bateu uma foto espontânea do casal. Sentados numa das mesas de fora do restaurante, Sakura pode capturar também o início do pôr do Sol e as folhas de cerejeira caindo com o balançar do vento frio._

_Uma linda foto._

Esse foi seu presente, enviou-lhe a foto ampliada numa moldura de cerejeira gasta, dando um toque rústico. Shaoran gostava de coisas rústicas.

No embrulho, ela escreveu um bilhete:

_Querido amigo, _

_Quero que guarde esta foto com carinho, assim como eu guardo o pingente que você me deu e todas as lembranças que construímos juntos. Boas ou ruins são lembranças que quero guardar. Afinal, passado é passado._

_Em uma realidade paralela, com certeza aquele seria nosso convite de casamento, você estaria aqui no Japão e eu seria médica. Mas as coisas nem sempre saem como os contos de fada, mas mesmo assim, tenho que admitir que somos felizes._

_Quero que você seja imensamente feliz com Meiling, e que voltem sempre para nos visitar!_

_Considero você um amigo muito especial, que sempre vou guardar em meu coração! Tenho uma imensa admiração pela nossa amizade, e espero mantê-lo sempre._

_Be happy, be strong!_

_Lembranças de uma amiga que te quer bem!_

_Com amor, da eterna Ying Fa._

Shaoran terminou de ler com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

Sakura seria uma amiga que ele levaria na lembrança.

_Don't close your eyes, _

_Don't close your eyes…_

Sim, somente uma grande amiga.

**Ai,Ai! Não joguem tanta pedra!!**

**Aiai!!**

**Eu sei que eu sou louca, nem terminei Breathe Again e tô aqui postando outra fic, mas essa é um presente de aniversário atrasado.**

**Takezo, feliz aniversário. x**

**Kyz.**

**Pê-ésse: A música que eu usei é This is Your Life - Switchfoot. É linda, vale a pena baixar! \o**

**Pê-ésse2: o capítulo 4 de Breathe Again saí em alguns dias!**

**Pê-ésse3: Não me matem,please!**


End file.
